


Kiss Me, You Dork.

by LilithLove



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chrome falls asleep on the job, senku falls from a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithLove/pseuds/LilithLove
Summary: Reader wakes up in the dead of night, hilarity ensues.(Minor Spoilers for Dr.Stone, S1)
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Kudos: 77





	Kiss Me, You Dork.

Senku promised you science, you promised him love. Also, a good whack to the head if he got himself hurt for some experiment. And everything be damned if he didn’t love you too. (Which he did.)

Science this, science that. Your boyfriend was quite the nerd. As if having the theory of relativity on his shirt was proof enough. If he could date science itself... maybe you’d have some serious competition.

You were in this stone world together, thankfully not alone. It might take another million years to reach someone like Senku Ishigami again, if ever.

It was yesterday when you and the villagers finally finished the phone. A painful process, but the thought of losing the looming war was a lot worse. Senku tasked you to make manganese cakes with Gen. It was quite the job, especially listening to that damn song he made up. You’re never getting that out of your head any time soon. 

As you reflect on the busy day behind you, you’re snapped back to reality by a mysterious noise. 

A weird, deep sort of grumble from outside the tent you were sleeping in. You pitched your humble tent a few trees away from Senku’s lab. Your excuse if anyone asks? To keep science safe. 

**_Graaahhm._ **The noise rang out behind a nearby rock. 

You steadied your breathing, careful not to alert whatever is behind the boulder. The grumbling only got louder and louder, you were right next to the source. Shaky hands were placed on your weapon, you were ready to fend off an animal if need be. Sucking in a deep breath, you worked up the courage to face the beast. On the other side of that rock was… 

_Chrome._ Not quite the beast you were imagining. 

You let out a huge sigh. He was knocked out on guard duty, typical. 

Should you wake him up..? Yeah. 

You decide to let the poor guy sleep. His day was nothing but getting his ass handed to him in training. A night’s rest was just what he needed. 

As you walk off, you make a mental note to roast him for snoring like a monster. Back to the tent, adventure over. 

At least it was, until you felt a presence above you. 

“Night owl, huh?” 

You look up to see Senku sitting in a tree, gazing up into the starry sky. 

You had to admit, he looked cool as hell up there. Though, there’s always a chance he got himself stuck. Either way, you’re surprised to see the man up. It was the dead of night, after all. Only the moon lit up the area, save for a few torches. 

“Mmhm.” You replied to him, “You hear that animal back there?” 

You quickly ascended the tree, taking your place on an adjacent branch to Senku’s. The distance was small, you could ruffle his hair from there. 

Senku let out a few chuckles, “Chrome? Yes, sadly.” 

The two of you talked on about your days. With all that’s going on, you don’t really get quality time with your boyfriend. There’s a mutual understanding it can’t be helped, there’s a war after all. With Tsukasa’s kingdom planning an attack sooner than later, it’s not quite the time or place for romance. 

Though, you can’t help but admire the way Senku looks under the moonlight. Soon the conversation comes to a halt. It’s a nice silence, just enjoying each other’s company. 

You find yourself drifting into your thoughts, landing on Senku as your muse. 

You really love this man. He brings so much light, sometimes literal light, into this stone world. For all he’s done for the village, you, and the world to come… Thinking of it makes you giddy. And he’s not that bad looking either. The hair is a bit out there, but you’ve seen more. Ahem, Gen. Who are you fooling? You love his weird hair and his deep maroon eyes that mimic th- 

“Is there something on my face?” Andddd he caught you staring. Senku turns a shade of pink, looking anywhere but your eyes. 

You mentally thank the world for giving you this man. 

“Kiss me, you dork.” You lean closer to him, carefully straddling the tree’s branch. 

Senku leaned in for a quick peck. He hasn’t kissed anyone but you, and he isn’t too experienced either. 

You burst out laughing, “Is there not a scientific formula for a kiss?”

“Hey.” Senku joined in the laughing session. “Kissing is ten billion percent not my area of expertise.”

You leaned over one more time, showing him a real kiss. 

The shock of it all was too much for poor Senku. Flustered beyond repair, he fell right out of the tree. 

Thankfully it wasn’t that high, but it was enough to leave a bump or two. Before you could ask Senku if he’s alright, the beast from earlier came out.

“Senku!” Chrome dashed out, clearly waken up by the thump of the fall. “I swear I just heard a beast fall from the sky!”

“Funny coincidence.” Senku rubbed the back of his head, feeling for bumps. “I heard a beast snoring behind that rock earlier.” 

You smiled down on the two, now arguing about the so-called beast. 

They’re never hearing the end of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy thanks for reading! i might do a kissing your anime hubbys series. :) 
> 
> request characters in the comments if you like!


End file.
